WO-96/13015 discloses a system for tracking the delivery of parcels. The system comprises a portable data terminal with a keyboard and a device for reading the barcode. The portable data terminal is so designed that it can accept and store the data of a certain parcel (barcode), the signature information and the information provided via the keyboard. The data stored in the data terminal are sent via a modem to a central computer.
WO-94/22580 describes a device for producing labels for the identification and for the tracking of samples to be tested in a laboratory. Parts of the barcodes on the samples can also be used for the delivery/pickup at another laboratory. The publication does not disclose the use of the barcoded data for tracking delivery and/or pickup.
In EP-A-0 645 728 an optical scanner is described which is integrated into a communication unit (telephone, mobile phone etc.). Among other things, the scanner can be used for the tracking of stock and sales. The scanned data are immediately transferred to the computer unit. In this instance, storage of the scanned data in the portable unit is not possible.